FAQ
Are there hotkeys for practice mode? :*F1: Toggle health regeneration on/off :*F2: Set both players' spellcard stock to 5. :*F3: Set both players' spellcard stock to 0. :*F5: Changes weather in a backward cycle (Wind, Hail, Rain, Sunny, etc) and holds weather. :*F6: Changes weather in a forward cycle (Sunny, Rain, Hail, Wind, etc) and holds weather. :*F7: Resets weather counter to 0.0 and removes current weather. :you can only activate a maximum of 20 cards in your deck, so try pressing F3 and F2 often. empty your stock and refill it. :Note that these hotkeys also work offline in versus mode, effectively turning the versus mode into another training area. *'How do I pick Alt.Costume Color?' :On a keyboard you can push A+Z keyboard keys (which is dash plus light attack by default). :On a controller you need to hold the D-button (dash button) then press then confirm button (Light attack/A-button). :The D-button doesn't normally do anything in the menu so you'll know if you're holding the right button if you push the button and nothing happens. :The D-button is by default assigned to Pad-2 and the A-button is by default assigned to Pad-1. If you switch your controls in your profile or elsewhere the keys will remain in the same place for the menu, regardless of how you set them up for in-game. *'How do I play online?' :irc.rizon.net, #hisouten *'Is there a netplay lobby or matchmaking service?' :No. In development, see progress on http://www.plus1coins.com/projects/th123_server/ *'What about Hamachi?' :Use at your own risk. Most experienced players strongly dislike Hamachi. *'How can I learn to play?' :Well reading this wiki should help a lot. You can also search for matches on YouTube or download replays of matches. :Another good option is to loiter on the mizuumi IRC #hisouten channel and spectate other matches already in progress. :While you are there you can ask for tips and advice. *'I'm missing characters and cards!' :Well you can unlock them by playing story mode, and probably arcade mode as well. Alternately you can just download a full-unlock data file from the Main Page and put it in your Scarlet Weather Rhapsody folder/directory. :The data file won't screw up your configuration, but it will overwrite your previous scores, so be sure to make a backup copy of your old score data file. *'What's with the Profiles and Decks?' :Your profile name will be displayed when you play online in netplay, so it might be a good idea to label your profile something that other people will recognize. :Please check the Spellcards section of the wiki for information about how the decks work. *'What's up with the weather stuff?' : The weather system works differently in Story-mode than it does in Versus-mode. : In story-mode, you will not be effected by the weather until you activate a Weather card, which is designated by a red explosion looking card (looks like a nuke). Once activated, you will gain the benefits of the weather for a period of time. : For information about what the weather bonuses are and how the Weather system works in versus mode, visit the weather section of the wiki. *'Why do combos sometimes do more or less damage?' :It could either be due to a weather effect, or it could be because of a counterhit damage bonus, or it could be because character defense increases the less life they have. *'Ranking Tiers for Hisouten?' :Tier List Source :Note that the second tier list is the result of matches between higher level players. :Matchup chart (Example: Alice wins 37% of her matches against Sakuya) :Tier list *'Ranking Tiers for Hisoutensoku?' :Ranking based on top 10 Japan players released on October 31st, 2009, for Hisoutensoku 1.03. :The lengths of each bar are within proportions to each other, but have a cutoff point of 350 on a Glicko rating system, with the highest Tier (Yuyuko) holding a Glicko rating of 2250 and the lowest (Suwako) standing on 1880. *'Are the bosses banned?' :Nope, no reason to ban them. *'Are some stages banned?' :Nope, but people don't like playing on stages that have a large bright (white/yellow) section on them because it makes some bullets hard to see, so try to avoid playing on those.